


Playing House

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Buying a HOUSE, Daydreaming, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2019, Pregnancy, Romance, giving Natasha Romanoff a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Natasha and you have plans for a home and family but neither of you ever really expect to get them to come true.





	Playing House

It was one of those things that you never quite believe that would actually happen.  Natasha Romanoff wasn’t the kind to settle down.  She wasn’t the kind who would ever retire.  She had her thing.  It was Avenging.  Clearing that red from her ledger as she liked to say.

Yet, you would still sit in bed sharing a tablet looking at homes and make these big plans about the life you were going to have together.

Of course, there was never a limit to the budget you would spend.  This was your pipe dreams here.  You couldn’t put a dollar value on those.

There were the party condos in the heart of the city.  Three or four bedrooms.  That way you could have Clint and the kids sleep over and room for an office and a craft room.  They were in complexes in midtown or Hell’s Kitchen above hip restaurants and close enough to theatres or clubs or bars that you could go out together every night and just stagger home in each other’s arms.  The complexes always had gyms and pools and views of the Chrysler Building.  It didn’t matter if they cost 19 million dollars.  By then you were both rich and nothing was too good for two women who were now taking the time to just appreciate their freedom.  Two women who were living life and throwing parties and just enjoying each other.

Sometimes you looked at large brownstones on Park Avenue.  Just across from Central Park with views of the playground that you would walk your kids and maybe Cooper and Lila and Nate too.  A big extended family when the Barton’s were in town.  They’d be huge homes with seven bedrooms and a pool and a cinema and a library.  Where you only left if you wanted to.  Where decorating and getting ready to have your kids would be just as fun as when they were there.  Maybe Clint would agree to offer up the biology you needed to make them.  If not him, you’d find a way to make it happen, because it was your daydream together.  Sometimes you would have just one kid.  A daughter.  Her name would always be Clinton, even though it did make you break down in giggles when Natasha went on her little comedy routine about talking to the girl Clint and the boy Clint places.  Even though you weren’t even sure if you’d want to name a kid that in real life.  In the fantasy where you and Natasha just stopped fighting and had a normal person’s life, she named her daughter after Clint the way he named his son after her.

Sometimes it was more than one.  Twins were common.  Clint and Nikita.  Or there would be four that were all different ages and you bought them all the cutest clothes and they were all well behaved but also somehow complete troublemakers.

Sometimes you decided that you didn’t want to raise your kids in the city.  You looked at large farmhouses.  Sometimes upstate, sometimes so close to Clint that you’d be able to walk over and your kids could all grow up together and be good friends too.   Sometimes it would be beachside.  Somewhere between Santa Cruz and San Francisco.  Where the ocean was as wild and terrible as Natasha and Sea Lions came onto the beach while you were there playing.  Where you had a little land and grew strawberries which you made jam from and sold on the side of the road as a pay what you want kind of deal.

Sometimes the kids would disappear again and you would find an apartment in France with views of the Eiffel Tower and the Seine.  You would go downstairs every morning in berets and Natasha would order you coffee and a pastry in her perfect French so you’d never get confused with tourists.  You’d party and have the Avengers come and visit and eventually someone would invite you to join some exclusive sex club and then the real fun would start.  Natasha always said that bit with such a growl in her voice and then toss the tablet aside unconcerned of whether or not it broke.  You would then make deep, passionate love for hours until you had both come so many times that your muscles felt like jelly and you were dehydrated.

You looked at huge mansions with pools that looked like they ran right off the edges of cliffs and cute houses in the suburbs near good schools with yards large enough to have a dog.  You looked at castles in France and tiny English cottages.  Each house had a different version of your perfect lives.  You would lie curled up with each other, playing with her red hair as she concocted elaborate stories about all the different lives you’d have once she was ready to settle down.  Once the red had been turned to black.

They were just dreams though.  Just the hopeful stories you told yourselves to make getting through the dark shit you had to do easier.  That was more so for her than you.  She had more darkness in her past and was willing to go much further to right what she saw as wrongs.  So you never expected to actually buy any of these houses.  Even the small houses in the suburbs were as an impossible dream as the huge New York mansions.  It just was never going to be your life.

Clint might be able to juggle Avenging and family.  You and Nat were different stories.

Except…

Except for the fact that slowly they started getting more reasonable.  Avenging made pretty good money.  You had a nest egg.  The houses you browsed stopped being over the top mansions and started being actual homes where you could commute into the compound or close to Clint’s farm.  They were just homes too.  No cinemas or bars.  Just a home.  Something big enough that it had room for children but small enough that it was still cozy.

Then …

Well, then you started really talking about having kids.  Exploring this as something you could have together.  Talking about what the Red Room took from her.  How she’d stopped letting herself actually want that, yet she did actually want that.

So you spoke to Clint and Laura.  You asked if there was a chance Clint might offer up some genetics.  Neither you nor Natasha had expected them to say yes.

Only…

They had said yes.  You had gone through IVF and it only took two before you were pregnant.  When you got that positive pregnancy test back, Natasha had hugged you so tightly and for so long you started to wonder if she’d ever let you go.  You weren’t sure you wanted her to.

So…

Now you were here.  Natasha’s hand linked with yours standing in the driveway as the removalists started unpacking their truck.

“We’re home,”  Natasha says and you turn and smile at her.

“Yeah.  We are.”

She ran her fingers over the swell of your stomach.  “Do I really get to have this?”

You nodded and leaned in and kissed her softly.  “You sure do, Tasha.  Shall we go tell them where to unpack?”

She kissed you softly and nodded.  “Yeah.  This has to be perfect.”

You chuckled and put your arm around her waist.  “It already is.”


End file.
